Fractions Fighting
by sweetbeauty89
Summary: Sequel to For the Good of The Fractions. Quinn is being tested by Jeanine. Peter goes to work for her, and soon starts speding time with Quinn. Will he fall in love with her enought to save her, or will he betray her like Eric did? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or the Series. This is just for fun.

Chapter 1:

It felt like weeks that I had been trapped in this horrible place.

I heard the news about Four, Caleb, Tris, and Peter getting away. I heard that Tris' parents were killed too. The guards liked to talk a lot.

My prison was a little too comfortable to call it a prison, but I was there against my will, so that made it prison.

I was brought to a room with a bed, a table, and a closet in it.

It was small, but not so bad. "I hope that you can be comfortable here." I heard a voice say.

I turned and saw a woman with blond hair and blue eyes.

She was the one who tried to control all my Dauntless crew members.

"I'm Jeanine. Eric told me how he found you.

I must say, you must be seriously angry at him." she said.

I stood still, not saying anything as she circled me.

"I can tell that you are healthy and that the baby is healthy, but what I don't understand is how you got yourself into this mess to begin with. I mean, you're divergent, right?"

she asked in a mocking tone. I sighed.

"What does it matter to you?" I asked. Jeanine smiled.

"We have been trying to find someone like you for a long time. We want to test you and see the outcome of this birth of a Divergent and non-divergent." she said.

I gasped. "And when you are done with me? What then?" I asked. Jeanine smiled. "Then I'll have no use for you, and we will kill you." she said.

"Are you sure you're not Candor?" I asked. Jeanine smiled.

"No, I am Erudite." she said. "But you already knew that. Take her to the lab. We have a lot of tests to do." she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or the series, this is just for fun!

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

Weeks past and the horrible and painful testing continued. I was surprised that the baby and I survived. I soon learned that Eric was shot by my brother.

It brought tears to my eyes. Tears of relief, but also of pain that I could have ever let myself fall for someone like that.

My cell doors opened and I slowly rolled over to see Peter. "Peter?" I asked in disbelief. "What happened?" I asked.

Peter sat down with me and told me everything that had happened and that Four and Tris were planning on getting me out of here. Then he smiled.

"But thanks to me, I'm not sure that will happen." he said. I sighed.

"What did she promise you?" I asked. Peter smiled.

"She promised me a possible position in her army." he said.

I sighed. "Peter, you know she's just using you right?" I asked. Peter nodded.

"That's not true." he said. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, so what are you doing in here?" I asked. Peter smiled.

"Jeanine thinks that if you have someone close to you, you might be more easier on the testing board." he said. I sighed.

"So, I'm guessing that they are watching everything right now." I said. Peter smiled. "You catch on quick, but no, they are only watching the door.

You see, unlike you, they trust me not to let you out." he said.

I got up and started pacing, and started to rub my belly. Peter snorted.

"Man, you are way bigger than I thought you would be." he said. I glared at him.

"So, where are Tris and Four now?" I asked. Peter smiled.

"Our sources tell me that they are with the Fractionless." he said. I sighed.

"So, Jeanine just let you in here." I said.

Peter snorted. "Wow, you don't listen. I told you..." he was cut off when the door opened and Jeanine walked in.

"It's time for more testing, Peter, get out." she said.

Peter stood up and walked out, catching my gaze as he left. I sighed. This was going to be painful.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Series, this Is just for fun.

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

Over the next couple of months, testing continued, and the pain got worse. Where was Four? Why had they not saved me yet.

Over the months, I received a visit from Peter every day. We would talk about nothing important, and Peter would give me updates on Four and Tris.

When you got past the whole mean guy thing, he was actually pretty nice.

Some days, Peter would read to me from books that he would borrow from other guards, or he would tell me funny stories about things that happened earlier that day.

It was as if he was truly being my friend.

I never asked why Jeanine let him in, but I was thankful for what I got, and I was not going to chance that.

One particular day, when the testing was finished.

I was placed into my room. I was in really bad shape after this last testing period. I could hardly open my eyes.

I heard my cell door open, and footsteps coming next to me, suddenly, there was a blanket on me, and I heard a chair being pulled over to where I was lying.

"You don't look so good Mama dearest." said the voice. It was Peter.

I chuckled. "You don't sound too good." I said and opened my eyes.

I gasped.

Peter's face was beaten in pretty bad.

"What's going on?" I asked. "What happened?"

Peter smiled. "Relax, I'm fine, I just got into a fight with one of the other guards." he said. I sighed and touched his face.

He stiffened, and then eased into my touch.

"I'm sorry. What were you fighting about?" I asked.

Peter grimaced and looked away.

"Peter?" I asked.

He mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"What, I can hear you?" I said.

Peter's eyes looked to me and they were filled with tears.

"Peter, what's wrong, I have never seen you cry, ever." I said.

"We were fighting over you." he said.

"Why are you crying?" I asked and placed both hands on his cheeks and brought his eyesight to mine.

"They want to make you deliver early and then they are going to kill you." he said.

I closed my eyes. I knew this day was coming, I just didn't know when.

"Peter." I said but was stopped when suddenly, his lips came crashing onto mine.

The kiss was deep and passionate, and I felt like I was cared about, like nothing else mattered at that moment.

When the kiss ended, Peter looked at me. Our eyes stayed locked.

"Peter, why?" I asked.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Can't you tell, I like you Mama dear." he said. I smiled at the nickname he had given me.

"Well, I like you too." I said. Peter looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"How could you like me, I traded my friends for money and a job." he said.

I gasped.

"I didn't think you cared, but see you do." I said. Peter snorted.

"Of course I care, why do you think I offered my services here?" he asked.

I shrugged and peter placed a hand in my hair and played with it.

"To keep an eye on you and let Four know what was going on." he said.

I gasped.

"You had to tell them the things you did to gain trust. You did all this to save me?" I asked.

Peter nodded.

"Oh Peter!" I said.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Don't get all sappy on me." he said, but was cut off when I dove into his arms, making him fall off his chair and onto the floor, pulling me along with him.

I could feel his instinct kick in and he instantly shielded my belly and me to be safe.

I pulled away from the kiss and looked into Peter's wide eyes.

"All this time, I thought you were a traitor, but really, you were helping me." I said. Peter nodded.

"Everyone thinks I'm a traitor." he said. I gasped.

"Well, you can let them know later." I said.

Peter smiled. "Yea, I guess you're right." he said.

I smiled and Peter slowly got up, he delicately helped me to my bed and laid me down, covering me with a blanket.

"Sleep, because you won't be sleeping tonight." he said. I watched Peter as he motioned me to be quiet.

I nodded. Peter pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and held it up. I read it.

* * *

**_Four is coming tonight to get you. I will go with the two of you, but I'll check in here, it will be like I never left. Every day I'll go to work and then go home for the night. I'm doing this because I care for you. Be ready!_**

* * *

I nodded and Peter placed the paper back into his pocket.

I rolled over and slept. I would need the sleep because I had a feeling that I was not going to get much later.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't Own Divergent.

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

I was woken up with a start. It was Peter.

I slowly sat up and saw that he was not alone.

"Four!" I shouted in a whisper.

I jumped up as best as I could with my pregnant belly and hugged him. "You're ok. I'm here." he said. I smiled into him.

"As much as you think you are saving the day," I said stepping back from him.

I motioned to Peter. "This guy actually did." I said. Four glared at me.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Peter did everything that he did, in order to keep an eye on me." he said. Four turned to look at Peter who nodded and was looking pretty white.

"Well, we shall see." he said.

We have to get you out of here, before.." he couldn't finish the sentence.

I knew what he meant. I turned to Peter. "You're coming right?" I asked.

Peter gulped. "Yea, about that." he started. I cut him off.

"No, you are not doing this to me. I lost Eric, and Four, and Tris, and I'm not about to loose you too." I nearly yelled. I could feel the tears floating to my eyes.

"Shhh...It's ok, I'm not going anywhere." he said. I nodded into his shirt as he pulled me into a hug. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

Peter smiled back at me and bent down and kissed me.

I heard Four walking around and then cough.

"As much as I hate to break up the weird yet romantic scene in front of me, we have to go." he said.

Peter and I broke away, and headed for the exit. "Really you just had to ruin my moment?" asked Peter.

I walked ahead of them and looked to see Four smacking Peter in the back of the head.

"Really, it had to be her?" he asked. Peter shrugged.

"The heart wants what the heart wants my friend." he said.

Four shook his head and caught up to me.

"What about the cameras?" I asked.

Peter smiled and held up a little device.

"This turned them off and will turn them on when we are gone." he said.

I nodded and we made our way through a bunch of halls.

We got to the exit, and there were two guards standing in the way. "No, they were not supposed to be there." said Peter.

I looked to Four who nodded.

"Ok, stay with Peter, I got this." he said. He was about to go, when he heard Peter stop him.

"I'm a guard, it will raise suspicion if you go, let me go, and then we can leave together." he said.

Four shook his head. "No, my sister would kill me if anything happened to you, besides, someone has got to take care of her and this baby." he said. Peter stilled.

"I'm guessing you have not that far." said Four. Peter shook his head.

I stilled.

"Wait, you won't be with me because I'm pregnant with someone else's baby?" I asked. Peter snapped out of his thought.

"What, No! That's not it." he whispered in a yell.

"Wait, so you are just saying that to get yourself out of the hole you dug?" I asked.

"No, Quinn, that's not it at all." he said.

Four sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hate to break up your first fight, but we have more important issues at hand." he said.

I nodded. Peter nodded and we turned back to the door. The guards were gone.

"Something's not right." Peter said slowly.

I nodded in agreement.

"What do we do?" I asked.

Peter looked at his gadget. "The cameras are still off, so we can go." he said.

Four nodded and helped me stand. "You ok?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'll be fine when we get out of here." I said.

Four nodded and guided me to lean against Peter. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said before." he said.

I nodded. "Me too, pregnancy brain can kill me, what's your excuse?" I asked in jest.

Peter stilled. I smiled. Victory for me! I rendered Peter speechless.

Four motioned for us to follow him.

We crept our way to the door and Peter opened it.

There was no one past the door.

"I'm just gonna say the obvious, this is too easy!" said Peter.

Four nodded. "What is going on they wouldn't just let us get away." he said.

I nodded. "Well, let's not stay to find out." I said.

The guys nodded and we crept out of the door and to the treeline.

Peter turned to Four.

"I have a tracking device in me, so you two will have to go from here, I'll get my tracker removed." he said.

I gasped. "You promised me." I said. Four looked in between the two of us with a confused look on his face.

"I know, but it was the only way to get you to leave." said Peter.

"That's not true, and you know it." I said.

Peter groaned. "Quinn, come on? Really?" he said.

I was about to speak when Four stepped in between us and flipped Peter on his back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Peter. Suddenly Four cut Peter's arm.

There was blood everywhere.

"Ouch! THAT KIND OF HURTS!" yelled Peter.

Four placed his hand over Peter's mouth and continued to do what he was doing.

I realized then that he was removing the tracker.

"Peter, stop moving, he is getting the tracker out." he said. Peter stilled.

I could hear Peter groaning in pain. Suddenly, Four pulled it out in one swift motion.

"That really hurt." said Peter in between breaths. I sighed.

Peter's arm was really bleeding. "Four, he is really bleeding." I said. Four looked down.

"Yes, I was able to get the tracker out of him, because it usually connects to the nearest blood artery." he said.

"Thanks for the warning." said Peter. Four smiled.

"No Problem, now can we go?" he asked. Peter sat up, and I looked at his arm.

"Four, he is still bleeding, are you sure you didn't get the artery?" I asked. Four looked at Peter's arm and stilled.

"I may have nicked it, so let's tie his arm and get him back to the camp and we can take it from there."

he said.

I gasped. Four tied Peter's arm and helped him stand. I could tell that Peter was already weak from loosing the blood.

I stood under Peter's other arm, and the three of us started to walk.

"So, where are you guys hiding anyway?" I asked.

Four kept looking ahead. "We are with the Fractionless." he said. "With mom." he said. I stilled, but continued to walk.

"Mom is dead." I said. Four nodded.

"I didn't tell you this, but she reached out to me last year. She faked her death to get away from dad." he said.

I grimaced. I felt sick to my stomach.

"And Dad?" I asked.

Four chuckled. "He is in hiding with the good earth people." he said.

I snorted. "I can't ever see that." I said.

Peter snorted. "Well believe it, cause I saw it too. "he slured.

I looked to Four.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked as we continued to walk towards camp.

"He is loosing blood. Fast, we have to get him to the camp fast." he said. I stopped.

"Four, leave me here and get him there fast." I said.

Four stopped walking and looked at me like I was crazy.

"No!" he said.

Peter looked at me, his eyes were glazing over. "No way, you are the mission, we need you Mama Dear." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "He is really gonna need help." I said.

Four nodded. "I risked my life for you and so did Peter and you want us to leave you?" he asked.

"No I'm going to walk the way you do, just slower, get him there fast." I said.

Four sighed. "I'm not going to win this one, am I?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"Ok, then. Stay low and stay in the trees." he said. I nodded.

"There is train up ahead. Don't try and catch it, you will get hurt, but follow the tracks right before the city to the ruins, that's the camp." he said.

I nodded. "Now go save Peter." I said.

Four nodded, picked Peter up over his shoulders and ran.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the divergent series, this is just for fun.

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

**Four's P.O.V.**

I ran as fast as I could. For the life of me, I could not understand my sister.

I got to the camp and brought Peter in. Tris came running up to me.

"Where's Quinn?" she asked.

I told her what happened and she looked confused.

"Wait, Peter and Quinn?" she asked. I nodded.

"Get him to the medical team!" she yelled.

The other Fractionless helped me get Peter into the medical area and started to treat his wounds.

I looked to Tris. "I have to get to her now." I said.

Tris nodded. "Go, be safe." she said and kissed me.

I kissed her back. I was so thankful to have her safe.

I turned to leave but was stopped by the medical staff.

"Four, we need blood and your blood is the only one that matches." she said.

I groaned. "But, my sister." I said.

The medical staff attendant shrugged. "It's either you give blood or he dies." she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"The things I do for my sister." I said as I followed the attendant.

* * *

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

It was getting dark now, and I saw the train coming on the tracks.

I sighed. I was so tired.

Four had told me not to catch the train, but I didn't want to walk anymore, and I didn't know when my next chance would be. So, I took it.

I jumped and made it onto one of the carts. I felt my baby kick, and was relieved that it was alright.

I didn't know what it was yet, so for now it was an it. My baby.

I rode the train and saw the city approaching. I was about to jump off when I felt a pain.

I knew that if I didn't jump now, we were going to have problems, so I jumped and rolled off the train.

I cradled my belly with my arms and waited to stop rolling.

When I stopped, I assesed my damages. I was hurting all over, and I felt another pain.

It had to be from being tired. I dragged myself against a large rock and decided to rest. Four had said to stay in the tree line.

I groaned. I was so tired and hurt all over, but I knew that Four was right. I slowly got up, using the rock as support and slowly walked over to the trees.

I walked at least a yard or two before I knew that I could not walk anymore. I sat down and leaned against a tree.

I was so thirsty, so I pulled my water bottle out of my pocket and took a drink.

It was refreshing. I knew that I would have to get going soon, but I would not be able to see in the dark, and any lights would draw attention to me.

I decided to wait it out for the night. I knew my body was craving rest, but I had to keep going. My body fought me, and won. Maybe a little rest would not hurt me. I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Peter's P.O.V.**

I woke up and found myself looking at a stone ceiling. I sat up and felt pain in my arm. I remembered what had happened and groaned.

Four was next to me. "Finally, you're awake. It's dark and Quinn is still out there." he said. "So, why are you still here?" I asked.

Four raised an eyebrow and motioned to the tubes connected between us. "I had to give you blood, or you would have died." he said.

Just then the medical staff came in and unhooked Four and I. They took my tubes out and bandaged me up.

"You are lucky to be alive." she said. I nodded. "Thanks, good to know." I said. I turned to Four.

"Someone has to get her." I said. Four nodded. "I know. I tried to get someone to go, but they said that lights would attract attention. We are going out at first light." he said.

I nodded.

"Then I'm going with you." I said. Four glared at me.

"I think you have done enough." he said. I sighed.

"Look, I get that you don't like me very much. But, I love Quinn and I'm not just going to stand around and let her die." I said.

Four stopped.

"Why should I believe you. You betrayed us numerous times." four said. I sighed.

"Yes, I know, and I'm sorry, but I really want to make it up, you would think me saving your sister would be enough to show you." I replied.

Four grimaced. "Fine, I believe you, but I still don't trust you." he said. I nodded and held up my hands in defense.

"I get it, I would hate me too, the guy who your sister is with." he said. Four paused. "You two didn't...You know." he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Gosh no, even if we did, I doubt your sister would want you to know the details of her relationships, do you?" I asked. Four nodded.

"Yea, and I really don't want to picture that image in my mind either, but I'll tell you this. If you hurt her like Eric did, you are dead." he said.

I nodded. "Got it." I said. Four walked out of the room and let a breath go that I didn't know I was holding.

Night or not, I was going to get to Quinn, even before the day broke out. Even if I had to do it in the dark. I was going to get to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. This is just for fun.

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

**Peter's P.O.V.**

I trecked through the woods in the dark. I remembered what Four had told Quinn so I was in the woods walking to where we left off. I came to the tracks and heard a moan. I stilled.

Was that Quinn? I turned towards the noise and heard it again. I knew that moan anywhere. It was Quinn. I followed her sounds and finally found her asleep up against a tree.

She was holding her belly and moaning in her sleep.

I stopped and just looked at her for a moment.

She was gorgeous. How did I end up with a girl like that?

I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She opened her eyes, and I covered her mouth with my hand.

Her screams would certainly draw attention. "Shhhh...It's me!" I said. Quinn nodded and then hugged me. "Thanks God you're here. I think I'm in labor." she said.

I stilled. That is not what I had expected to here.

* * *

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

I felt the pain hit. I knew I was in labor. Peter was with me. "Peter. I need help. I can't do this on my own." I said.

Peter paled. "Let's get you to camp they will know what to do." he said. I nodded and Peter started to help me stand.

Another pain hit and I cried out in pain. "No, no no no." I said. "Put me down." I cried out. Peter did as I asked.

I looked to Peter and spoke. "I'm having this baby now." I said. Peter stilled.

"I literally have no clue on how to do this whole baby delivery thing." he said. I chuckled.

"Than you are in luck that I do." I said.

When I grew up. I would help in delivering of babies. I always helped my mother until she died, which I now knew was all fake.

Another pain hit and I knew it would be time to push soon.

I grabbed Peter's hand and screamed.

I looked to Peter and spoke. "Ok, you need to help me get my pants off. I'm gonna have this baby now." I said.

Peter did as I told him. "This was not how I imagined getting into your pants." he said in a snide remark.

I swatted him. "What? I was kidding." he said. I rolled my eyes. "Sure you were." I said.

Suddenly, another pain hit, and then another after that. I screamed.

"Quinn I'm not saying it hurts, but you have to stop screaming, you are gonna get us caught." whispered Peter as he rubbed my head with one hand and my back with the other.

I felt another pain. "This tree is not good support." I said. "I need something better." I said. Peter inched me around had my back against his chest.

"That's great, but who's gonna deliver the baby." I said. Peter stiffened. "I didn't think about that." he said.

Suddenly, there was a cracking of branches and Four jumped in front of us.

"What is going on here?" he asked with a questioning gaze. Peter stuttered. "It's not what it looks like." he said.

Four glared at him. "It looks like you are doing a really bad job at delivering my sister's baby." he said.

Peter nodded. "Then it is exactly what it looks like." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"It's coming now." I said in between breaths. Four nodded.

"Good thing we both know how to delivery babies." he said. I smiled as best as I could.

Mom had taught both Four and I how to deliver babies.

I felt another pain and cried out. Peter's hand covered my mouth leaving my nose uncovered to breath. I nodded in understanding and Peter took his hand off my mouth.

I took Peter's hand and said. "Put it back I'm not done screaming yet."

Peter stiffened who looked at Four for approval. Four nodded his concent.

Peter covered my mouth wish his hand, and I felt another pain hit, causing me to bite down on Peter's hand.

"Ouch, I was trying to cover your mouth, not for you to bite it." he said. Four chuckled.

"Sorry." was all I was able to get out.

Peter once again covered my mouth with his hand. I felt another pain hit and knew I had to push.

Four knew too and spoke. "Ok, push Quinn." he said. I did.

I felt the baby move a little, so I pushed again.

"Ok, the head is out, you need to push when your next pain hits." said Four. I nodded.

"Peter?" I said. Peter bent his ear down to me. "If I don't live through this, I want you to take care of my baby." I said.

Peter and Four both stopped and looked at me. " Don't talk like that. You are going to live through this." said Four.

"Yea, what he said." replied Peter. I chuckled. "You two think you know everything." I said. Peter laughed.

"That's because I do." he said. I nodded as another pain hit.

"Ok, last couple of pushes." said Four. I nodded and waited for the contraction.

Suddenly, it was there and I pushed with all my might. Peter covered my mouth and I screamed into it.

I felt the baby slide out, and relief filled my body.

Then the moment hit me. I heard my baby cry for the first time. It's a moment in a mother's life where nothing else matters but your baby.

I smiled. "It's a girl." said Four. My smiled grew wider.

"I want to hold her." I said. Four took off his shirt and wrapped up my baby girl in it. He tied the cord and cut it, therefore disconnecting my baby from me.

I held her and looked into her eyes. She looked like Eric. I smiled.

She cooed in my arms. I looked at Four. "What are you going to name her?" asked Four.

I stopped. I never thought of names. I turned to Peter. "What should I name her?" I asked him.

Peter stopped. "Why are you asking me?" he asked.

"Because I love you." I said. Peter stiffened and then spoke. "I love you too." he said. Four was now glaring at us.

"What?" I asked. Four sighed. "Why him?" he asked. I laughed. "Because I can see the good in him, and he was there for me when I needed him most." I replied.

Four nodded and turned to Peter. "Remember what I said." he finished. Peter nodded.

"What?" I asked. Four smiled. "Oh nothing, just telling my future brother in law a couple of things that's all." he said.

I laughed.

"Woah man, don't go that far, we just got together." he said.

I chuckled. I loved the things Peter said when he was backed up into a corner.

I looked down at my baby girl who was sleeping in my arms. She looked like a sleeping beauty.

"I'm going to name her Beauty." I said. "Because she is my sleeping beauty." I finished.

Four and Peter gave each other funny looks and I looked up.

"What?" I asked.

Four smiled. "Nothing. Beauty is an interesting name, that's all." he said.

I smiled.

"Well, you will just have to deal with it." I said and Four chuckled.

"Yea, what my woman wants she gets." Peter said.

I smirked, an evil thought passing my brain waves.

I turned to Peter.

"Than you wouldn't mind being in charge of all diaper business?" I asked.

Peter stiffened and Four laughed.

"Be careful what you wish for." he said.

Peter laughed. "Seriously, you just go and do that to a guy. Really?" he asked.

I smiled. "Just kidding." I said. Peter let out a sigh of relief and Four was now falling on his butt laughing.

I smiled and looked around. "It's getting light. I think we should get going." I said.

Peter and Four exchanged looks. "Seriously, you just had a baby. You should rest." said Four.

I smiled. "I guess that's why we are related. We keep going no matter what." I said to Four.

Peter smiled and slid out from behind me. "Here, give me Beauty and you can clean yourself up, and then we will head to camp." he said. I nodded and gently placed Beauty in Peter's arms.

Peter started to rock her and sing to her and Four helped me get myself together.

Soon, we were heading off to camp, Peter carrying Beauty, and Four carrying me.

What a sight we would be arriving to camp, but I didn't care. I was happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or the Series this is all for fun.

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

We headed back to camp, Four and Peter leading the way. We had just got to camp when Beauty started to cry.

"Why is she doing that?" asked Peter. I laughed. "She's probably hungry." I said. Peter sighed. "I'm not ever going to get used to this." he said.

I laughed. "Don't worry, you are going to make a great daddy." I said. Both Four and Peter stopped walking and looked at each other.

Four was the first to speak. "At least it's not his genes." he said. I smacked Four on the back of the head.

"Don't say that. I think that Peter's genes are great, maybe one day we will have a baby together with his and my genes combines. Then what are you going to do?" I asked.

Peter was trying not to laugh. "Yea Uncle Four, then what are you going to do?" Peter asked in a mocking tone.

Four grumbled something about hiding under a rock. I laughed.

We made it to the camp and there stood my mom. I had not seen her since I was seven years old.

Four placed me down in a chair and Peter handed me Beauty. My mother then entered the room. I sighed.

I knew there was no way of getting around this. I looked up to her and studied her. She smiled at me.

"I know you are probably mad at me." she said. I nodded. "You left us." I said. She nodded. "I'm sorry." was all she said.

"I can't ever ask you to forgive me, but..." I cut her off.

"No, no buts, no forgiveness. I'm with Four on this. You can get your war, and I will help, but when the war is over. I'm done." I said.

She nodded. "Can I at least hold my granddaughter?" she asked. I nodded and handed Beauty over to her. She smiled.

"She is a beauty. I can see why you named her Beauty." she said.

I smiled. She looked at me. "You should rest. I'll watch her for you." she said.

I looked at Peter who smiled. "I'll keep close watch if it makes you feel better." he said.

I smiled and looked to Four.

"Will you watch her, I want Peter with me." I said. Four nodded and went to watch our mother and my daughter to make sure she didn't try anything.

Peter smiled, scooped me up and brought me to a room with a bed. He laid me on the bed and covered me.

I sighed. "Why does everything have to be so complex." I said.

Peter sighed. I rested my head on his chest.

"I don't know Quinn, I don't know." he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't Own Divergent. This is just for fun.

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

The weeks past and I healed nice from the birth of my child. The medical team said that I was good to go.

I returned to Peter and told him the good news. "I'm all good and healthy." I said. Peter smiled and took me into a hug on his lap.

"That's great." he said. I smiled.

"I have something to show you." he said. I nodded and followed him up the stairs.

We came to a hallway, which was built into the wall. Then we came to a door.

"What is this?" I asked. Peter smiled.

"I had some help with this." he said. I nodded and followed Peter through the door.

Behind the door was a single room. It was big enough for a bed, a table with a couple of chairs, and attached was a small bathroom that had a curtain for privacy. I opened the curtain to see a toilet and a sink, and a shower.

I turned to Peter. And saw that behind him was a cradle. I smiled. "What is this place?" I asked

Peter smiled. "I was hoping this would be more romantic, but since it's not. This is going to be our place." he said.

I stilled. "Our Place?" I asked. Peter nodded and then got down on one knee.

"Quinn?" he asked and I felt myself hold my breath.

"I love you and would be honored if you were to marry me and make me the happiest man alive." he said.

I smiled. This was how it was supposed to be.

I nodded. "Yes, I will marry you." I said. Peter smiled and stood up. He kissed me and soon we were falling on the bed.

Our kisses became even more passionate. I soon pulled away, pushing Peter away. "Stop!" I said. Peter stopped right away and looked at me.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked. I sighed.

"Peter, I want to wait till we are married." I said. Peter studdied me for a moment, as if he was thinking about what I had just said. Then he spoke.

"Quinn, I love you, and if that's what you want, then that's what you will get. It's not about sex for me. Sure, that's a perk, but when I'm with you, you make me feel complete, like I'm not a bad person." he said.

I smiled. "You are not a bad person. I love you." I said. Peter nodded and got up. "You can stay here with Beauty till we get married." he said. I nodded.

"Peter, just because I said that I didn't want to have sex with you, does not mean I'm going to make you uncomfortable." I replied.

Peter nodded and held up his hand. "Hey, I'm just trying to not get killed here." he said. "It's not every day I get a bad chick and her brother on my case at the same time." he said.

I laughed. "Come on, let's go talk to my mom." I said. "I'm sure she can tell us who can marry us." I finished.

Peter smiled. "I already asked her, and she said she would marry us, as soon as we wanted." he said. "And this time it will be for real." he said.

I smiled and was thankful that he was thinking about what had happened with Eric.

"You truly are a precious gift to me." I said.

Peter smiled and I swear I could see a blush coming along.

Peter took my hand and led me to talk to my mom.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Series. This Is just for fun.

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

**Peter's P.O.V.**

Somehow, Quinn's Mother, put it in her head that it would be fun if her and I were seperated for a couple days before our wedding.

She said it would bring more anticipation. She even had a crib made and placed in her quarters. She said that she would watch the baby for us so that we could have a honeymoon.

Even though it was the end of the world, apparently, Quinn's mother had found a peaceful environment for us to go to.

I laughed when I found out where. It was in Amity. I remembered being their with Caleb, Four, and Tris. Apparently, the people of Amity had heard of Quinn and everything that she had been through.

They wanted to give her a wedding present, so they sectioned off a little hut for the two of us to go to for a week. Of course, Quinn was worrying about the baby, but little Beauty was doing fine, and was now eating all sorts of mashed up food.

When we finally convinced Quinn to relax, she agreed.

Today was our wedding day, and I felt like the most dirty guy in the world. The wedding was to take place at Amity.

Quinn said she wanted a peaceful wedding. She wanted her mother and brother their. I didn't really have anyone I wanted there, so things would be simple.

I stood next to the leader of Amity, waiting for Quinn to walk down the imaginary isle. "Nice to see you under better circumstances." she said.

"Yea, I know right. It's nice to see you too." I replied. She chuckled.

"Don't worry, things will be just fine." she said. I nodded.

Suddenly, Quinn started walking down the aisle with Four escorting her. Tris stood next to me, and Quinn's mother stood on the other side of stage.

Quinn was wearing a beautiful white sundress. It was braided and looked handmade. Leave it to Amity to create something as kind and gentle as that. She was barefoot and had a garland of white daisy's placed on her head.

I smiled at her, and her at me. Within minuets, we were married and we heard the word. "You may kiss your bride."

I smiled.

"You don't have to tell me twice." I said. Everyone laughed and I did just that. I kissed my bride.

* * *

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

The kiss was romantic, and I knew that Peter truly loved me. We were walking to our cabin, after saying our goodbyes to everyone.

Beauty was staying with Four and Tris while we were on our miniature honeymoon. I guess they thought it would be nice if we had some sort of normalcy.

We headed to the cabin, and Peter picked me up and carried me over the threshold. Inside, was a bed, a table, and flowers on the table. I smiled. "It's simple and nice." I said,

Peter smiled and put me down. I walked over to the table and took my garland off my head. It was starting to itch. I tried to pick out the flowers out of my hair, but it was no use. Only a shower would get them out.

I gulped and Peter came up behind me. "Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded. "Do you want to shower first?" I asked.

Peter nodded. "Sure, I can take a hint." he said as he backed away and went to take a shower. I laughed at him.

He was always trying to make me feel comfortable. He always succeeded in his mission.

I walked over to the bag that was sitting on the bed. It had a piece of paper tied to it with my name on it.

I opened it and found a note from Tris.

* * *

"**I was terrified my first time. I know this is not your first time, but I thought this would help, since it's your first time with Peter."**

* * *

I smiled and looked into the bag.

There was a hairbrush, a change of clothes to come back in, and a white nightgown. It looked more like a draping gown.

It was silky and pretty much see though, except for the fact that it had a slip attached underneath.

Peter came out of the bathroom in a pair of pants and was barefoot. What was it with the men in my life not wearing shirts after showers. I sighed and smiled.

"There you go, drool away!" said Peter.

I blushed and grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom. I took a shower, and got all of those blasted flowers out of my hair, then I brushed my hair in the shower.

I then shaved, and then dried off, using the towel. This seemed way to familiar to me. I felt like I was in a dream.

It was starting to scare me a little. I knew that Peter was in no way Eric and that I should not be afraid. I shook off my feeling and put on my nightgown. I looked into the mirror.

"You can do this." I whispered to myself. I nodded at myself in the mirror and then opened the bathroom door and headed out to meet my husband.

I placed my bag on the table and turned to see Peter. Lying on the bed. I sighed. I knew he was not Eric, and I had to shake that old feeling off. It was going to be ok.

* * *

**Peter's P.O.V.**

There she stood in nothing but her nightgown, which left nothing to the imagination. I could tell that she was having mixed feelings, which I was sure had to do with her previous fake marriage to Eric. I sighed and sat up.

"What can I do to make you feel more comfortable?" I asked. She smiled.

"Tell me that everything is going to be ok." she said. I nodded and patted the bed for her to sit next to me. She did just that. I took her face in my hands and said. "It's going to be ok. I'm not Eric, I'm not going to hurt or betray you, and this night is about us, not the past. Don't let those past emotions get the better of you." I finished.

I could see tears in her eyes. Dang! I made her cry. Not Smooth! Not Smooth at all!

She smiled. "Thank you, that's exactly what I needed to hear." she said and with that she kissed me. Our kiss was filled with passion.

I started to see stars, and knew that she would be wanting more, but I didn't want to push her, I would let her lead me.

* * *

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

I smiled into the kiss with Peter.

He was holding back and I knew it was because he didn't want to hurt me. "Peter." I said in between kisses. "Yea?" he asked. I smiled.

"Make love to me." I said. Peter stiffened and looked at me. "Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded. "I would not have married you unless I was sure." I said.

Peter rolled on top of me, and started to kiss me all over. I smiled into his kisses. I loved this man, and wanted to make him happy. Maybe I would surprise him.

I rolled on top of him while we kissed, which I'm sure surprised him.

Our kissing increased and his hands were all over me. We rolled back and forth till we fell on the floor with a thud.

He looked at me with concern. "Are you ok?" he asked, checking me up and down. I laughed. "Yes," I said kissing him."

Peter pulled away. "I was thinking our first time together would be on a bed." he said. I smiled. "Well, I guess all sorts of things can happen." I said.

Peter looked at me for a moment and then spoke. "I just don't want to pressur you." he said. I smiled.

"That's really sweet of you, but." I stopped. I didn't want to offend him.

"What?" he asked. "I can handle it, tell me." he said. I smiled.

"I have been waiting for us to be intimate for way too long. I had pregnancy hormones, and then after birth hormones, and now we are finally married, and you are talking instead of loving." I said.

Peter blushed.

"So, stop worrying about pressuring me, and actually do something." I said in a rush.

Peter smiled. "Yes Dear." he said and kissed me.

We kissed some more and then Peter broke away. "What is your brother going to do to me?" he asked. I groaned. "Really?" I asked. "Now you are thinking of that?" I asked.

Peter smiled a cheesy smile. "I can't help it." he said. I groaned and got up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going for a walk, because obviously I can't get my husband to rock my world." I said.

Peter stood there stunned looking at me like he had just been slapped.

Suddenly, he pounded over to me and started to kiss me. I had never been kissed like that before.

He carried me over to the bed, and his hands were everywhere, driving me crazy. I started doing the same.

He pulled off my nightgown, I pulled off his pants, and soon there was nothing between us, not even air.

Our entire night was spent wrapped up in each other and the sheets, and I am happy to say that my husband rocked my world.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Series. This is just for fun.

**Chapter 10**

* * *

I woke up wrapped in nothing but my husband's arms. I looked around to see everything on the floor. I smiled and remembered last night.

I got up but was quickly pulled back by Peter. I smiled and turned to him. "I have to pee." I said. Peter smiled with his eyes closed.

"Hold it, just five more minuets like this." he mumbled. I laughed and pulled away and went to do my business.

When I got out, Peter was smiling and getting dressed. I sighed and hopped over to get dressed. Peter turned and looked at me. He smiled.

"So, how did I do?" he asked. I smiled.

"Well, dear husband, you rocked my world." I said. Peter smiled in triumph.

"And I, how did I do?" I asked. Peter smiled.

"Amazing." he said. I smiled and started to gather my clothes together, but was stopped by Peter.

"We still have some time before we have to go home." he said. I smiled.

It had been a wonderful week of just us, and we were scheduled to go back today. I turned to Peter.

"I know." I said. Peter smiled an threw his shirt off. I rolled my eyes.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?" I said. Peter smiled.

"Nope." was all he said before he tackled me to the bed.

About three hours later, we were finally starting to get ready to go. I had gotten dressed and so did Peter. I packed my bag, and we were off.

When we arrived at camp, my mother met us at the gate.

"Good to see you two." she said.

We nodded and headed to our living quarters.

Beauty was sleeping and Four was sleeping on a chair next to the rocker.

When we walked in, he woke up and smiled.

"Thank goodness you are back, this whole parenting thing is hard." he said. I chuckled and watched as Four literally dashed out the door.

I looked at Beauty. She was sound asleep. Peter smiled. "So, I guess we really are happy, hu?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yea, I am very happy." I said. Peter smiled.

"Why don't you get some rest, and I'll be back to check on you." he said. I have to go back.

I stilled. "I know, but I'm afraid, what if they find out you helped me." I said.

Peter stilled. "Then they will probably kill me, but don't worry I covered my tracks, got time off, and I'm here with you." he said. I nodded.

"Ok" I replied.

I kissed him goodbye and he was off.

I didn't sleep for days, not until Peter came back. I sighed in relief when he returned.

"What happened?" I asked. Peter smiled.

"Well, I'm officially a fugitive." he said. I gasped.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Peter nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." he said.

He told me what had happened with Tris, and how he had saved her. I smiled. "See daddy, you are good." I said.

Peter smiled. "Yea, I am." he said. I smiled. Then he stopped. "Wait, what?" he asked. I smiled. "Well, you are a daddy." I said. Peter smiled at me with a confused look.

"Yea, I know to Beauty." he said. I smiled. "Yes, and to this new baby too." I replied.

I had been waiting to tell him. I found out I was pregnant the day after he left.

Peter smiled. "I'm so glad." he said. I nodded.

"Wait till Four finds out." I said. Peter laughed. "Yea, that should be interesting. How are your medical skills. He is gonna kill me." he said.

I laughed. "No, cause he knows if he kills you then I'll kill him." I said.

Peter laughed.

I smiled. "It looks like we got our happy ending after all." I said. Peter smiled.

"You have no idea." he said.

I gave him a questioning gaze.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Peter smiled. He told me about the box and what the message had said. I gasped.

"So, there are people outside the wall?" I asked.

Peter nodded. "Four and Tris are going to meet us, we should go." he said. I nodded and grabbed my bag. I didn't have much, but I wanted it with me.

I picked up Beauty and we were off.

No one knew what was outside, but I'm sure whatever it was, we were going to be happy.

I was happy because as long as I had Peter, Beauty and this new baby, then everything was going to be fine.

I had finally got my happy ending.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
